sunflowers don't grow at night
by recalcitrance
Summary: True love is violent? Sasuke approved.


Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dari fanfiksi ini saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun.

warning: prologue ini sangat, sangat, sangat vague. gore.

p.s. pernah aku publish tapi aku delete (krn gak yakin akan bisa beresin ini), trs sekarang aku upload lagi. let's just hope for the best

* * *

Premisnya adalah dia tidak menyukai keramaian. Premis itu absolut. Premis itu diakhiri dengan tanda titik—satu tanda titik, bukan dua, bukan tiga, bukan pula dengan koma, ataupun tanda tanya. Premis itu hanya terdiri dari satu klausa—tidak usah dipusingkan dengan elaborasi lebih jauhnya. Premis itu benar-benar ada, entitasnya sudah mengakar mungkin sejak sperma Fugaku membuahi sel telur Mikoto, jauh sebelum nama Uchiha Sasuke melabeli eksistensinya ( _oke, yang satu ini hiperbolis, tapi percayalah!)_.

Yang Sasuke tahu, semua orang sudah mafhum akan premis itu, premis yang kerap menjelma menjadi fundamental dari setiap kegiatan sosialnya. Tidak perlu ada keluhan halus yang harus keluar dari mulutnya, tidak perlu ada konversasi yang dilayangkan. Mereka semua seharusnya sudah tahu: Uchiha Sasuke adalah penyendiri, Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka bising, Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka manusia lain.

Semua seharusnya tahu, termasuk Naruto.

Jadi, seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu mengajak Sasuke ke acara reuni SMA sepele seperti ini.

 _Cih_.

Sasuke hanya ingin kabur, atau menghilang, atau terbang ke rahmat-Nya sekalian, agar bisa lolos dari acara tidak penting seperti ini.

Oh, dia berlebihan?

Kau belum tahu bagian terburuknya.

.

* * *

 _ **sunflowers don't grow at night**_

 _i. prologue_

 _._

 _-And for all she knew, he was the craziest piece of shit that had ever been hers_.-

* * *

.

"Dan kau tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa menyeret bokong manusia es ini ke sini?" Naruto melanjutkan percakapan yang sedari tadi mengisi meja mereka, tangannya melingkari pundak Sasuke, mengguncang-guncangnya pelan, membuat lelaki itu jengah luar biasa. Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, dan—entah siapa lagi yang saat ini duduk semeja dengan mereka, Sasuke tidak lagi peduli—mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku bilang, 'Ayolah, Sasuke, siapa tahu kau akan mendapat jodohmu di sini, eh?' Lalu dia langsung mau datang! Dasar jomblo! Hahaha!"

 _Hahaha, your ass_ , batin Sasuke. Bahkan, meskipun pernyataan Naruto benar (yang mana, kenyataannya, tidak sama sekali), itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Aku mau ambil minum sebentar," desis Sasuke, lantas bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memotong ritual tertawa haha-hihi yang terdengar amat, sangat menyebalkan di telinganya. Ah, tenggorokannya tidak haus sama sekali, dia hanya membenci manusia.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, _hhh,_ " Sasuke dapat mendengar Tenten berbicara di belakangnya setelah puas tertawa, nadanya lirih, nyaris mengasihani. Suaranya sayup-sayup ketika kemudian melanjutkan: "Aku harap dia benar-benar dapat menemukan jodoh di sini. Dia harus _move on_ dari Sakura, kau tahu? Maksudku ... semenjak Sakura buta di satu mata, mereka tidak pantas lagi berduaan, 'kan?"

.

* * *

.

Tujuh tahun lalu, Sasuke pernah menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek di seluruh jagat raya.

Oh, dia mungkin menyesal pernah melakukan itu.

Tidak butuh waktu tujuh tahun, sebetulnya, untuk membuat Sasuke menyayangkan perilaku brengseknya itu. Setiap hari, semenjak pisau itu menancap di leher jenjangnya, hatinya selalu merindu. Rindu yang meradang, yang makin hari nyerinya makin masif. Dan hari ini, radangnya jauh lebih nyeri daripada siksaan fisik apapun.

Argh, bodohnya dia.

 _True love is violent_? _Sasuke approved_.

"Wiski," ujar Sasuke pada bartender di hadapannya. " _Neat_ ," lanjutnya.

Bartender berkumis lebat itu langsung sigap menggerayangi rak minuman di belakangnya, kemudian menaruh sebotol wiski di atas meja konter, tepat di hadapan Sasuke. "Hari yang buruk, eh?" Ia tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis, lantas menenggak wiski itu langsung dari botolnya. Tenggorokannya terbakar, dan livernya barangkali sudah memekik protes. Ah, tidak apa-apa, meninggal saja sekalian kalau bisa.

"Diputuskan kekasih, saya tebak?" Bartender itu berujar lagi, ada sedikit rasa penasaran di sela-sela intonasinya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Sasuke, tipikal, sebelum menenggak wiskinya lagi. Dua tegukan, tiga, empat, lima, dan seterusnya hingga botol itu bersih. Saat ini, alkohol sudah mendominasi kesadarannya. Otaknya kabur, visualnya berbayang.

Dan ketika seorang wanita dengan mata sehijau emerald duduk di sebelahnya, Sasuke tidak lagi memiliki akal sehat.

.

* * *

.

 **"Sakura, aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku,"**

ujarnya kepada si wanita, dengan mulut penuh alkohol, dengan kesadaran di ujung tanduk.

.

* * *

.

 _Tujuh tahun lalu_.

"Dan itu, Sasuke- _kun_ , adalah alasan mengapa ayahku tidak bisa menerima keluargamu—AAK!"

Kalimatnya menggantung di udara. Lidah sekonyong-konyong menjadi kelu, dan mata hijaunya kini sudah membelalak. Jantungnya berdegup keras satu kali, lantas diikuti dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyebar di sekujur tubuh. Sebilah pisau selama sepersekian detik telah menancap di sisi leher wanita itu, sebelum kemudian ditarik lagi dengan kasar. Darah segar serta merta terciprat dan mengalir di sepanjang lengannya, membasahi lantai dengan derasnya. Wanita itu pun seketika ambruk, menciptakan bunyi berdebum keras yang ekuivalen dengan bobot tubuhnya.

Dan amarah tiba-tiba saja menggelegak di dalam raga wanita itu. Darahnya boleh saja hampir terkuras habis, namun dia masih manusia. Dan pria itu—si keparat itu—ia telah memperlakukannya seperti binatang ternak.

Satu detik terasa seperti satu tahun. Medan pandangnya saat ini sudah memburam, tangan dan kakinya mati rasa, sekujur tubuhnya pun mendingin. Rasanya dingin sekali—rasa dingin yang abnormal apabila mengingat Jepang saat ini tengah mengalami Musim Panas. Apakah dia sudah menanggalkan tubuhnya?

Namun indra pendengarannya berkata lain.

Langkah kaki yang cukup berat terdengar membahana di tengah ruangan 5x5 meter ini, turut memberikan decitan pada lantai kayu yang telah uzur. Sepasang kaki yang berjongkok pun lantas memenuhi visual sang wanita—sepasang kaki Uchiha Sasuke. Dia serta merta mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus-elus sisi wajah wanita tersebut dengan lembut, dengan kehati-hatian level atas—seolah memberi kesan bahwa kulitnya terbuat dari sayap serangga yang siap rapuh kapan saja.

Seraut wajah tampan itu tersenyum, jenis senyum yang belum pernah wanita itu lihat sepanjang hidupnya—senyum yang ... tulus? ARGH! Dia tidak lagi bisa berpikir!

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," ujar sang pria kemudian, lamat-lamat, begitu lembut. "Matamu—oh, secantik batu emerald!"

Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, sebilah logam tajam kembali menembus batang leher sang wanita sekali lagi.

" _Eekk_ —" sang wanita memekik parau.

Aliran darah pun menderas, sebagian menyesap melalui sela-sela lantai kayu. Senyum di wajah tampan Sasuke pun terkulum lebih lebar.

Dan detik itu juga, otak si wanita sontak mengabur, ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir. Namanya siapa? Sedang di mana? Apa yang terjadi? Dia tidak tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang ia pahami, ia hanya harus bernapas untuk bertahan hidup. Ia hanya bisa bernapas ... _Bernapaslah ..._

Genangan merah hangat di sekelilingnya menguarkan bau amis yang sangat pekat. Semakin pekat, seriring dengan pening luar biasa yang sedari tadi hinggap di kepalanya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Dunia pun berangsur-angsur menggelap ...

Dan bunyi terakhir yang berhasil telinganya tangkap ialah bunyi suara bariton yang mengatakan, "Paman, kau ambilkan matanya."

.

.

 ** _to be continued_**


End file.
